


"What the Hell are you Doing?"

by ObserverFuck



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Kevin was just watching the cheesy horror movie in silence when, out of nowhere, a hand made itself comfortable on his thigh...





	"What the Hell are you Doing?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXGermanChaosXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGermanChaosXx/gifts).

> A request by @xXGermanChaosXx!
> 
> Sorry it's so short! I'll have more Tt stuff up soon as well.

Kevin sat the popcorn down on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch, relaxing next to Milo who stared intently at the tv screen. His brain was at peace for once, and he was happy to share the evening with his childhood friend who he had become closer to recently. Considering they had experienced a lot of the same issues in their recent history, the two had grown quite fond of spending their free time together.

Kevin was just watching the cheesy horror movie in silence when, out of nowhere, a hand made itself comfortable on his thigh. He looked down, slightly startled, but didn't think too much of it. Milo's eyes hadn't strayed from the screen, so it wasn't acknowledged. Then, the hand started to move up and down in a sensual manner, though Kevin did his best to stay absolutely still and ignore the developing issue beneath his comfy sweatpants. It wasn't easy considering Milo's hand was starting to move farther up.

Kevin accidentally let out a surprised gasp when Milo suddenly started rubbing at his clothed erection. "Oh, fuck-! Milo, what the hell are you doing?" he asked in a choked moan. Milo glanced at him. "What do you mean?" he questioned in the most oblivious way, palming Kevin through the fabric. Kevin couldn't help but thrust his hips upward. He moaned and laid his head back, letting Milo dip his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and into his boxers.

Skillful fingers immediately went to work on Kevin's cock, and Milo smirked as more breathy moans left Kevin's lips. He began kissing down the dark skin of Kevin's neck, leaving a few marks behind. "Milo," Kevin groaned, bucking his hips again. "Yes?" Milo answered casually, never ceasing his movements. It took a moment for the word to be spoken, but Kevin managed to get it out. "Please," he begged.

With a grin on his face, Milo reached his available hand up and slipped his fingers into Kevin's black hair. He pulled. Hard. "Oh, fuck!" Kevin yelled, his hips twitching at the immense pleasure. Another pull. "Milo!"   
The stimulation was insane, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. A wet spot made itself visible on the front of Kevin's sweatpants as he came, the fluid coating Milo's hand as well.

They kissed for a moment, their tongues colliding in a mess of wet heat, and Milo pulled his hand back to run his tongue over one of his fingers. Kevin smirked. "I assume we're going to continue this?" he chuckled. Milo pulled him into his lap. "I have no idea what you're on about," he said before crushing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody: ...  
Absolutely no one: ...  
Not a single soul: ...
> 
> Milo: Swiggity swag I'm gonna give you a hand job
> 
> (I was in a call at 3am and my friend said this so, there you go-)


End file.
